Claustrophobia
by CosmicalMadison
Summary: While hiding in a closet during the fallout from one of their many pranks, George learns something he never knew about his brother.


_Title:_ Claustrophobia

_Author:_ CosmicalMadison

_Prompt:_ Claustrophobic character 30minutefic LJ

_Summary:_ While hiding in a closet during the fallout from one of their many pranks, George learns something new about his brother.

_Rating:_ K

_Genre:_ Friendship/Angst

_Author's Note:_ Hey, all. I don't know how realstic this is, though it is fanfiction so it really doesn't matter. Anyway, this is the first time I've tried tow rite the twins, and I found it to be a lot of fun. Tell me how well in character I have them, if you like. Hope you enjoy!

Fred and George were in trouble, as usual. At the current moment, they were running down the hall being pursued by none other than Argus Filch.

"I don't suppose Mr. Filch liked that dung bomb we set off in office, eh, Fred?" one twin asked.

"No, I don't suppose he did, George," the other answered.

"You kids are in trouble when I catch you!" the caretaker screamed as he hobbled along behind them.

"Well, I think we should find somewhere to chill for a bit while Mr. Filch calms down," George said.

"Right you are," Fred agreed as they dodged around a corner.

There was a door there, and, luckily, it happened to open into a small closet. The two ducked inside and closed it behind them.

"Ah, safe at last," George said with a grin. He stretched out as much as possible in the cramped space, lounging against a box of something or other.

"Definetely," Fred agreed cheerfully. "For a minute there, I thought-"

"AHA!" Filch's voice cried just outside the door. "I've caught you two at last. This should hold you until I can bring back the proper authorities." They heard a click as a lock turned in the door, then footsteps moving away down the corridor.

George turned his brother with a nervous laugh. "Heh, while this is inconvenient. I told we shouldn't have left our wands in the dorm."

A long moment passed, and there was no reply. Curious, George looked over to where he knew his twin was, even though he couldn't see him in the dark. "Hey, bro, you still with me?" Still no response. "Bro?" Worried now, he reached over, trying to find him. His hand landed on something soft and stringly - his hair. He moved again, looking for a shoulder, but instead found the middle of a curved back. His brother was sitting with his knees drawn up to his chest, face pressed to them, and he was shaking.

"Fred!" George cried in alarm, jumping to his knees and moving over closer to his brother. "What's wrong?"

Fred let out a shaky breath. "I…can't…handle…small spaces." He was breathing hard, and sounded weak.

"Wow." George whistled between his teeth. "Why didn't you ever tell me that before?"

"Embarrased," Fred bit out between gritted teeth.

"Hey, listen." George reached out, found his hand, and squeezed it reassuringly. "You're gonna be fine. Filch'll be back soon to take us off to detention. It'll only be a few minutes now. Right?"

Fred managed a shaky laugh. "Yeah…that's reassuring."

George gave a soft smile and squeezed his hand again. Even detention would be better than having to sit here with his brother, the person he was closest to in the world, suffering without even being able to help at all.

They sat in silence for a while. Eventully, George felt his twin beginning to relax a little. "Any minute now…" he said.

And he was right. Even now the two could hear footsteps returning. A moment later they heard the key turn again, and light washed over them as the door was opened. Instead of Filch, though, the man who stood there was a tall wizard with a long, white beard: Dumbledore.

"Good evening, boys," he said jovially. "I see that Filch has finally managed to catch you."

The two stood up, trying to be polite. Politeness had never managed to get them out of trouble before, but you never knew what might work the twentieth time you tried it. "Yes, Professor," George supplied, "but it was only a bit of harmless fun"

A smile spread across the headmaster's face, and his blue eyes twinkled. "I know." He winked at them. "Now, you two had better head back to your common room. If Filch catches you out past curfew, I will not prevent him from punishing you again."

Surprise rooted the two in place for a moment. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

"Thank you, Professor!" the two chorused gratefully, then ran off before he could change his mind.


End file.
